Ulkar
Location - 12U, 13U, 14U, 12V, 13V, 14V, 13W, 14W, 15W 14X Emblem - Vert, a coiled Serpent Argent Languages - Middle Creudynian Orders - Church of Thogen Structure The lands of Ulkar are forested with many small rivers, which allows for the growing of many crops. Ulkar is generally warm, being closer to the south of the Midlands. However, life is not always easy with dangers both internal and external. Thus Ulkar developed a strong military, leaving an undeniable mark on their culture. T Population The Ulkari is generally open to foreigners and those of other races, encouraging the spread of ideas and goods. Foreingers however find the society rather strict and oppressive. Kreynos, Salt Folk and trolls are all common visitors. Culture The culture of Ulkar is both militaristic and organized. Compared to other nations, the culture may seem rather homogenious. Utility is prized alongside the aesthetic value of a creation. Ulkar is noted for its architecture, which is mostly made using the white marble and stone common to the area. Buildings are seen as perhaps the most important artform, due to their size, durability and prolonged usefulness. Churchs to Thogen and local Barracks are often the center of communities. Despite the developmental and industrialist attitude common in Ulkar, a large amount of respect is given to nature and the natural world, due to the vital role that agriculture plays in maintaining the nation. Gardening, particularly of tree-gardens, is a popular pasttime and communities are often designed to be densely populated in order to leave the wilderness around untouched - leading to more large, upwards rising buildings. Ulkar communities often resemble a collection of white towers rising amid the greenery. Religion Politics Economics Law Ulkar has had a long, complicated and painful relationship with the institution of Slavery. Slaves were historically commonly traded from Redtree through Kalmaen to Ulkar and even to Dazjadt. The mighty Empire of Uralom was always a strident criticism of Slavery, especially in modern history and further. While Ulkar relied in early years on slaves for development, whenever Uralom influence increased in Ulkar, the reigning powers have attempted to stamp down on the coastal slave trade - in other eras they were often more lenient, or even complicit. In some cases, a strange form of "slave renting" occours, with Ulkar purchasing a large amount of slaves, working them hard to finish a needed public prouct, and then reselling them elsewhere or letting them leave across a border or on boats. History ~5,000 - Heat, drought and famine in Thogenar leads to a violent migration of her people into the Western Midlands, seeding the people who would forge the Kingdoms of Kolvecca, Kalmaen, Uldos and Ulkar. ~9,750 - War breaks out, Ulkar fighting Kolvecca in the southern reaches of Kolvecca, the land coming into more control of the Kreynos - this seperates the nations of Uldos and Ulkar as the Csarvardyn migrate east or west for the most part. 10, 380 - The new Kalmaeni Empire declares war on Ulkar and Uldos. Uldos capitulates, leaving Ulkar to face the Kalmaeni Empire alone. 10, 382 - Uldos is conquered by the Kalmaeni Empire. 10,515 - Ulkar, along with Uldos, gains independence from the Kalmaeni Empire. 10, 569 - 10, 585 - Kolvecca goes to war with Ulkar as Ulkar attacks the southern lands of Kolvecca. In 10, 574 Ulkar declares the area conquered and now the "Realm of Ulreth." Ulreth only lasts for 11 years before Kolvecca reconquers the area. 10,646 - 10,660 - Ulkar provokes war with Kalmaen for approximately 14 years, leading however to only minor border shifting. ~10,600-10,750 - Increasing pressure on Pantheotics in Thogenar leads to a mass upswing in Pantheotic emigration to Ulkar, much to the consternation of the older, more traditionalist class. 10,762-10,769 - In 10,762, Ulkar religious fanatics use explosives to sink a variety of boats that had been stopped at the shores of Ulkar. These boats had been filled mostly with Pantheotic Creudyn who had been stalled in trying to immigrate. However, in the fervor of the attack, a good deal of Gibrian trading vessels are damaged as well - and many of the Pantheotic Refugee ships also had Gibrian priests who had been abroad giving volunteer religious help. This results in a seven year war with Gibria - what mostly starts as a naval war turns sour for Ulkar as soon as the Gibrians manage to land an invasion force. The Ulkar military also finds itself hampered on home soil by revolutionaries and discontents. Ulkar surrenders and is left bankrupt by the ordeal. 10,789 - The Current Ruler of Ulkar attempts to pass legislation restricting the rights of Pantheotics. However, much has changed in Ulkar's recent history, and many Pantheotics hold positions of power. The legislation is ground to a halt. 10,791 - A mass uprising occours in Ulkar, leading to an overthrow and refurbishment of the government. While religious toleration is increased, so is the power of the military, who were the main reason for the success of the coup Category:Nations